Closed Stores, Burnt Pies
by immabird
Summary: Dedicated to Kassandrah, my bruh .KuroKen Valentine's Day fic I guess? Rated T for swearing


It really was not supposed to turn out like this.

Kuroo stood in front of the burning oven filled with the charred remains of what was supposed to be an apple pie for Kenma. It was February 14th, the dreaded Valentine's Day. Kuroo had finally mustered up enough courage to confess to his best friend and hope that he would not react too harshly. That's what got him into this predicament.

As far as Kuroo knew, apple pie was Kenma's favorite dessert, but he had no idea how to make one. Apparently, it completely slipped his mind that he probably should not have slept until all the stores were closed and tried to google how to make a pie. He didn't have half of the ingredients listed, so he decided to just leave some things out. Also, he might've, maybe, possibly, definitely left in an eggshell or two and turned the oven on to a way hotter temperature than he should have. Well, shit. He stood in front of the pretty box he had gotten specifically for this purpose and then looked at the burnt pie. He was so, so, so screwed.

Now Kuroo had an idea. But it was a really terrible idea. And he knew it, but did he care? No! He was Kuroo fucking Tetsurou and he was going to give his amazing boyfriend-to-be a really great gift.

* * *

If only he had a brain.

Of course catching a stray cat in the middle of the night would be difficult - there's no doubt about that. But he never thought he'd feel so incredibly ridiculous trying to meow at the little black cat sitting under a bench in the park.

"Come on little kitty! Pleeeaaaaase," he whined. "Just, move!" He tried reaching under to grab the cat, but due to his height, only got stuck. "Shit," he found himself saying that word a lot lately.

The park was completely empty. On one hand, Kuroo was glad no one was around to witness this incredibly embarrassing situation. On the other, he was really stuck and that damn cat sat just out of arm's reach, looking behind him with narrowed yellow eyes. What the hell is up with that cat?

"Kuro?" Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no. This is bad. Kuroo recognized the voice. How couldn't he? He'd rehearsed what he was going to say to the face that belonged to the voice and he thought - he thought - that he was going to be okay the next time he heard that voice, but here? What terrible timing!

"Hey kitty cat." He flashed his signature grin and awkwardly twisted his neck towards Kenma. Damn. He looked really cute.

"How…?" Well this was a moment to remember. The great Kenma Kozume honestly looked confused and exasperated. Though, Kuroo supposed, it probably wasn't a good thing that the look was directed at him.

"Well it would be nice if you got me unstuck before I tell you the story. It's getting just a little hard to breathe." Kenma sighed, but helped Kuroo out after he put his phone back into the oversized jacket he was wearing.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to know how that happened." Kuroo was relieved when he heard those words. This meant he had more time to come up with a convincing lie.

They sat in silence for a while, staring up at the moonlit sky and feeling a soft breeze carry leaves that tickled the backs of their necks.

"Kuroo?"

"Hm?"

Kenma was quiet after that, so Kuroo turned to look at him. His eyes widened as Kenma's lips hovered very, very, close to his own.

"Happy Valentine's Day." It was an awkward kiss, full of clashing teeth and fumbling tongue, but it was theirs. It felt like the stars themselves had descended to bless them. Kenma, apparently quite the charmer, ran his fingers through Kuroo's bed head. Kuroo tasted like what Kenma imagined stardust would taste like. Kuroo sat there, barely moving and super nervous. People often assumed he was some smooth guy who got all the people he wanted. Truth is, he acted all smooth, but he was definitely not. He found his thoughts drifting away from that though, now he was completely focused on Kenma. He tasted like lemon tea and apple pie. It was cute. Even when they had to pause to take a breath, Kuroo felt it linger before he broke out his infamous grin.

"I didn't know you were into me like that."

"I wear your clothes and we cuddle when you come over. I think you're the only one who didn't know I was into you like that."

Needless to say, it was the best Valentine's in a long time. Thank god for closed stores and burnt pies.


End file.
